TOTAL DRAMA CATASTROPHE
by MynaTee
Summary: On the island of Camp Wawanakwa, 10 new OCs join the camp-anyone from angels, electrokinetics, cyborgs and mad scientists. They've fought in war, evil Companies, and have acted as saviors for millions... but now, can they handle... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Hallo readers! My name is Myna (aka Missy-Dedodakes) and here with me is TB (aka Senom.) Out of boredom, and an intense desire to torment our characters (boreDOOM?) we decided to throw them onto Total Drama Island's Camp Wawanakwa and see what happens, with ourselves as the sadistic hosts…

Senom's characters are—

Ayna; a sweet angel girl who has a knack for using frying pans as weapons,

Sayble; a shadow princess who has a penchant for air vents and explosives,

Xan; a little boy who's also a cyborg-angel,

Ceris; a teenage girl who, like Xan, is a cyborg-angel and also a cunning killer when it's necessary, and

Lilac; a Guardian of the Crystal who practically looks like a cosplayer, with hair the same color as her namesake.

My own characters—

Spencer; a electrokinetic bounty hunter for an evil mad science Company,

Razi; a scientist from that Company who also happens to be a psychotic loon,

Nolan; one of the cyborg angels who's the oldest, possibly wisest, and most depressing of them all,

Keres; an eight-year-old cyborg angel with an addiction to SunnyD and Prozac, and

Malcolm; a random kid from an island who kinda got caught up in this entire mess. Poor Malcolm.

All of the stories around these ten characters are ours alone, and in the grand nature of fanfiction, disclaimer goes out to the guys who made the original TDI, because YOU'RE FRICKIN' AWESOME 8D

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END, AND ALSO A BIT OF CHAOS AS WELL

X

_With Spencer and Razi_

It was a quiet day on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa. The sea was breezy, the beaches were warm and seaweed was being dumped onto the sand in massive amounts. A few pelicans were flying about in the air, waiting for helpless civilians to wander into their zone of attack. (Their target would be old ladies with bread crumbs, or children small enough to eat. Thank god no one under the age of five is coming here—EXCEPT XAN! OH GOD, XAN! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!—)

Anyway, a ship was coming towards the island. On it were two people; a tall, blue-haired man who for once was not wearing a thick green winter jacket but a black t-shirt, and a slender woman with jet-black hair and a tank-top. Both of their exposed arms showed long barcodes, as if they were property. Only Spencer, the blue-haired one, seemed uncomfortable about people being able to see those. Razi, it seemed, was in a completely different world.

"—and at the rate this boat is going, if we don't start to stop now, we'll crash right into the dock~" she was saying with a kind of childish fervor for destruction.

Unfortunately for Raz, while this was happening their boat just docked awkwardly, tilted sideways so that only a corner of the boat actually attached to the dock. Spencer stepped out, almost tripping over himself as he did. "Who docked this thing?"

"That would be me!" Myna, one of the authors and co-hosts, vaulted out of the ship and landed on the dock. "Hmmm, I seemed to have almost missed it completely... well at least I'm not as bad at this as parallel parking..." She pointed out cheerfully. Spencer sighed.

"And how bad at you at parallel parking?"

Myna frowned. "Well, remember that building on 81st that a car crashed into and destroyed the entire back entrance?"

"...but the back entrance wasn't on the street." Spencer said slowly. Myna gave him a look. "Oh, GOD..."

X

_With Keres, Ceris and Lilac_

On a ship fairly close by, there were two—what the heck WERE they, anyway? Cosplayers of angels with tech pads on the back of their necks?—people, we'll settle for people by the way, arguing their throats out. Or something.

"For the last freaking time, NO GIVING PROZAC TO XAN." Ceris snapped at the eight year old girl before her. Ceris was waving a bottle of pills in Keres's face, bright red hair getting in her eyes.

Keres waved a fist at Cer. "I didn't GIVE them to him, I was gonna give 'em to Nol, but Xan went through the box and thought it was candy!" she yelled furiously. Her voice was so loud that even Spencer and Razi on the dock could hear her yelling "AND NOW WE'LL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH XAN FOR THE REST OF THE CAMP, TOO—"

"KERES, SHADDAP." Ceris prepared to throw her into the water—

—and a purple haired girl who looked oddly like a Final Fantasy cosplayer stepped out onto the boat's deck.

"Both of you shut up, some of us are TRYING to get some sleep." Lilac snapped, rubbing her eyes.

Keres ducked out of the way and shoved Ceris towards the waves. "Sharks're looking hungry, Cer!"

X

_With Nolan and Xan_

Meanwhile, another ship, this one much smaller, was plodding along behind Keres' and Ceris' ship.

"You think they've killed each other yet?" Nolan mused, grabbing his bag and turning to Xan. "Say, you seem unusually hyper today, Ker didn't drug you or something, did she?" he started to ask suspiciously.

"Ummmm... nooooo..." Xan replied. "Hey, look! It's a dock! A dock! C'mon, Nolan, let's SWIM to the dock! The water's great!" The four year old prepared to jump into the ocean.

"Do NOT go in there." Nolan told Xan firmly.

Xan then started complaining loudly to Nolan about wanting cookies, and how Kerebear was a meanie and why do sharks eat people, do we taste good? He then proceeded to nibble on his arm.

"Tastes like metal." He frowned. "It's hard, isn't flesh squishy-squashy?"

"…"

X

_With Ayna, Sayble and Malcolm_

Meanwhile, on another boat way ahead that had just docked, a blue haired girl in a kimono stopped the boat a few feet from the dock.

"Alright, Sayble, Ayna, you two are gonna have to make the jump. If you land in the water, don't worry, Myna's got the sharks locked up... Oh hey Myna!" Senom waved cheerfully. "The sharks ARE locked up, aren't they?"

"I thought YOU were gonna lock up the sharks." Myna said in dead seriousness.

Ayna glanced across the water hopelessly and watched as Sayble ran and dove for the dock, just barely managing to get onto it without drowning. "... I'm not crossing that."

Malcolm had stowed away on Sayble and Ayna's boat and looked out over the water. "That's not too bad, but SHARKS? C'mon, why try to kill us before we've even stepped ashore?" he groaned and went looking for a gun onboard.

"... Well, this makes the first challenge all the easier." Senom whispered to Myna. "Who'll we use as bait to get em in the right spot, th—KERES I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, IF YOU THROW HER IN THE WATER I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE FIRST ELIMINATED." She yelled upon seeing the fight taking place on a nearby boat.

"You can't do that!" Lilac called.

"We're the authoresses, sweetheart, of course we can." Senom yelled back. Ayna groaned.

"Look, let's just get this stupid competition over with..."

"And no killing the sharks. We need them for the challenges, just get out of the boats and we'll start the whole 'break the fourth wall and introduce to the readers' thing." Senom rolled her eyes. At that point, Keres and Ceris's boat teleported to the dock, along with another containing two other people that the joint author here will leave to Myna...

"Sorry, Xan, Nolan, but you said you'd fly here!" Senom called, smiling. Ceris just jumped off of the boat and thrust Keres at Myna.

"She has drugs on hand."

Nolan rolled his eyes and stepped out of the boat. "Well, we WERE gonna fly," he grumbled, folding his wings back up. Perhaps all he'd really wanted was to show off to the others.

Keres, meanwhile, was defiant. "I have no drugs! XAN took all my Prozac!"

"Ooooh, do you know what'll happen to your kidneys if you take too much of that Prozac~?" Razi asked, and Spencer was inclined to whack her.

"No one CARES, Raz. It's gonna be bad enough here without you spreading horror stories around." He muttered and walked towards the others. Malcolm pocketed the gun and just walked onshore.

"Sooooo, uh—"

"FIRST THINGS FIRST!" Myna blew a whistle, which was so shrill several people almost fell off the docks from the shock alone. She on the other hand was merely contemplating the redundancy of a sentence 'first things first.' "How many of you are carrying weapons?"

There was a dead silence.

"C'mon seriously you guys, I'm not an idiot."

"I'd venture to doubt that—" Spencer began before Myna snatched a gun from him.

"Mmmm, nice make, what else've you got on you? Blades, anything? Keres, no hiding the SunnyD!" She snapped, spinning around to find the brunette shoving yellow drinks in her purse.

"SunnyD's not a weapon!" The girl shot back furiously, her face red already from yelling. Myna scoffed.

"I don't CARE! Give it up, sucker!"

"I'm keeping this." Malcolm said quietly, hiding the gun. _I'm probably gonna need it, with these people..._

"Ayna, frying pan. Sayble, all the dynamite. AND the knives in your boot." Senom demanded. "Lilac, I'm gonna have to confiscate the crystal."

Ayna whistled. "Ummm, what frying pan?" She asked sweetly, hiding one behind her back. Sayble whacked her with the flat end of one of her knives before handing them to Senom and thrusting a bag of explosives at her. Lilac gave up her crystal, but not without swearing under her breath. "You do realize that's the one thing keeping me from shriveling up and becoming a mound of dust, right?"

"Whatever, you'll be fine. Author powers." Senom muttered, snapping her fingers once she had a free hand. "Mal, give the gun to Myna."

"What're you talking about—" Mal began before his gun was confiscated. "Oh, come _on..."_

"Keres, SunnyD, Prozac and any other drugs... Nolan... how many knifes do you have with you?" Myna asked sternly. Not willing to start a fight, Nolan just sighed and handed over a rather large collection of knives and little daggers. Next up was Spencer, who was loaded with enough weapons to slaughter an entire office building twice over. Myna stopped at Razi. "Ohhh boy..."

"The chloroform is for special purposes, and the cyanide might come in handy you know~" Razi, a twenty-six year old woman who was older than everyone else in age, (but younger than them all when it came to _nonviolent_ problem-solving) began in defense.

Senom rolled her eyes and gave Razi a death glare. "Give her the syringes, the chemicals, the knives, anything else that's sharp, and anything else involved with your happy fun time. You'll get your fill later, but for now..."

Razi hissed but handed over everything. After she did, Myna tossed the bag full of weapons, syringes and SunnyD into the air, snapped her fingers, and it disappeared.

"You'll get this back later. For now, we go to the campfire, where we will determine your teams!" she cackled like a maniac.

Senom skipped alongside Myna. "Umm, this does count as basically i— wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed at Myna. "We agreed five each, right? You only brought... hang on..." She counted. "—ah, never mind. I forgot to count Keres and Nolan... but yeah, does this count as the introduction of characters?"

"Yep, guess so." Myna shrugged, leading them all to the campfire. Nolan sat on the log furthest away from Keres, and Malcolm lingered near Nolan as well, figuring Nol was the only sane one around here besides himself. Little electric sparks came off Spencer's fingers, and he sat down as well. Razi lingered off to the side.

Ayna chose a seat across from Spencer, and Xan sat down next to Keres, chattering away. Ceris snuck over next to Nolan. Sayble hung around Lilac, who was a little closer to where Razi was than she would have liked (if she had known just what the woman did for a living, but to Li had the impression that Raz was just a little scatterbrained.).

"Alright, for our first team, the Jumping Jellyfish..." she began, and several people almost vomited.

"Quit throwing up on the fire, vomit can put those out, you know. Or make them bigger, can't remember which." Senom muttered crossly. "Anyway, in the Jumping Jellyfish team, we have Lilac, Ayna, Nolan, Spencer and... ergh... Razi... STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT, I'm your joint authoress, not a Project." She directed this last comment to the scientist she had called last. "As for the Carebear Clan..."

Several more people started losing whatever they ate for breakfast. Or lunch. Or brunch.

Myna unrolled a sheet of papyrus. (As much as she liked to believe she'd gotten this from the Nile, it was actually from a Wal-Mart, and it was so fake that the sheet itself was starting to fall apart.) "On the Carebear Clan, we got Ceris, Xan, Malcolm, Sayble, and Keerress!"

"I'm on a team with HER?" Ker demanded, pointing at Ceris, before realizing something else. "Wait... CAREBEAR CLAN? YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, YOU NO GOOD— [censored] [censored]..."

"Oh my." Malcolm grumbled sarcastically, realizing he was stuck on the team with Keres. "Myna, can I have my gun back?"

"Actually, _I _did it on purpose." Senom grinned. "I got the idea for that name, Jumping Jellyfish can file complaints to Myna later."

"And let the horrible ratings for team names roll in..." Ceris muttered sarcastically.

"Yaaaay! Everyone's on a team together, except Nolan but he never liked being around people anyway, hey what's thaaaaaaaaaaaattt..." Xan muttered before hitting the ground with a thud. Ayna stood behind him, hand against his OFF switch.

"You're welcome." The angel muttered before stalking back to her seat.

Keres defensively put her hand up, covering the switch on the back of her neck. "Why do we have _off _switches...?" She began to ask with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer looked up. "Off switches? You mean you guys are robots?" He asked, and his eyes suddenly lit up, literally. Myna gave him a death glare.

"Boy, you do anything to those cyborg angels and I'll make your codes burn so bad HELL will seem cooler." She hissed. Spencer groaned in annoyance, going back to normal, and Nolan and Keres both moved several feet away very, very fast.

"Well, they're useful, that's for sure!" Senom said cheerfully. "Also, in the next few minutes, we'll leave you guys alone to get some planning done. Get to know each other or something." Senom dragged Myna off into the woods towards the base of operations for hosts.

Ceris leaned back. "Ooooooh boy, we're REALLY screwed now..."

"Y'think?"

Sayble twirled a stick in one hand while holding the other over the fire for warmth. "So, here we begin this little fraction of hell, eh..."

X

_With the Jumping Jellyfish...  
_

Nolan sighed. He wandered over to his team in a state of pre-battle defeat. "You're Lilac, and you're... Ayna, right?"

"That would be correct." Lilac glanced over Nolan, taking into consideration what she could steal from her opponents—or in this case, her allies. "You need someone to exact revenge on someone for any reason, I'm your girl. If that person happens to be me, I'll most likely find a way out of whatever you pin down on me." She grinned. "Careful with your wallet, all I'll tell you."

Ayna slowly moved away from the Selkie girl. "You've got it right, emo buddy." She leaned in. "I can tell you're of our kind... but.. err... the metal flesh thing's a dead giveaway that you're not really angels..."

__Nolan shifted uncomfortably. "Long story behind the metal flesh thing. Um, my name's Nolan. Please don't make me get rid of you. That's all I got." He muttered, sitting down and unzipping his dark hoodie. Islands were hot, he realized. "Are we gonna have any kind of strategy?"

Spencer wandered over. "Considering three of your robot-people are on the other team, I've got a good enough plan." He said with a little smirk. Razi came up and hit him over the head with a pout.

"You need to play fair, Inoue-dear~! How about we just gas them?"

"How is that FAIR?" Both Spencer and Nolan demanded.

Lilac glanced up in interest. "Cheating is a proud tradition that's in everyone's blood. Fairness doesn't exist, you know. As they say, life's not fair."

"Remind me why I thought coming here was a good plan?" Ayna muttered.

"Cause the authors forced us into it." Li replied. "Wish they hadn't taken my racket, could've kept that for special purposes..."

The angel girl scooted away from her.

More sparks came off of Spencers' fingers. Nolan stood up abruptly.

"Quit DOING that, we're not cheating and I don't want you messing around with any of our circuits!" He yelled. Spencer only laughed, rather amused by this. It was rare he came across full-on cyborgs.

Razi sighed. "Hmmm... maybe we could sabotage them someway else~ can we flood the cabins?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT CHEATING!" Senom's voice blasted through the area. It seemed the authors knew where to find megaphones.

"SHUT UP!" Spencer yelled back. Myna made a mental note to make the first challenge especially difficult for him...

X

_With the Carebear Clan..._

Keres sat down far away from Ceris and Xan. _They're so annoying, _she thought to herself, hoping they'd get eliminated first. "Great, what NOW?"

Malcolm leaned against a tree. "Well I suppose if you're Keres you could just complain all day." He muttered sarcastically.

X

_With the insane authors Senom and Myna…_

"How exactly are our cyborg angels gonna do in water?" Myna asked Senom all of a sudden with a worried look.

"Ummm... Oh, I know! We'll give em cosplay outfits! Heavy duty, full body, not metal... Where do you think Chris left the cosplay outfits? I think he mentioned some made of a crapload of bubblewrap in his tutorial notes..." Senom glanced around the makeshift 'base', which was really a tree house she and Myna had built in about ten minutes. Due to having author powers, however, they had made certain that it wouldn't fall apart and was slightly bigger on the inside than it should have been.

... it also had electricity and running water.

"Hmm..." Myna poked through the treehouse. "I was more referring to their electrical and metal circuits? I mean can they get wet?" she asked with a small frown.

"Get wet? Yes. Although with the metal covering, hopefully they'll only start to rust. The bubblewrap'll protect em though, we'll be fine..." Senom threw open the doors to a random closet and moved aside all the normal outfits. "Bubblewrap, bubblewrap... Here we are!" She held out a full-body suit of bubblewrap. "Four, right? He's got over twenty in there... Hmm. Maybe Chris almost decided to have mercy..."

"Rust?" Myna asked in disbelief. "They can't RUST! Ooooh wow... why's he got all this bubblewrap?" she asked worriedly. "Was he planning to bungee jump someone off the side of the island with nothing but that as protection?" _Knowing Chris, though, that's EXACTLY what he'd do... _she realized with wide eyes.

"Ooooh, write that one down, we should add that in as a challenge." Senom grinned. "Anyway, with these in tow, might as well show 'em to their cabins, right? I mean, before Sayble gets her dynamite somehow and blows them up..."

Back at the campfire, Sayble sneezed.

"Alright!" Myna vaulted from the treehouse, and came back over to the campers surprisingly uninjured. Damn authors. She found the two teams on different sides of the clearing, with Razi and Nolan arguing about something that seemed to involve nuclear weapons. "Um, okay you guys! Time to see the cabins!" she yelled in a chipper tone.

Senom lead the hike through the woods, constantly rousing complaints when she burst randomly into song.

"If she starts with Resonance one more time, I'm finding a tree branch. Thick one." Ayna muttered.

"Great idea, give her a concussion. You'll be off the show in five seconds." Ceris told her.

Sayble hung back around Spencer. "So, eh... how's the work been going, Inoue?"

Spencer shrugged. "Decent. More people each mission. Not as much trouble with Chance when I do that. You?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Egh. Don't remind me. Got chewed out by the Council as soon as I got back to the Shadow World." Sayble spat in disgust. "It's as if I wasn't a threat to my people before the whole Organization Rebels thing went down."

Senom sent a magical hand to go smack Sayble. "No fourth wall breaking unless you're in the confessional! Which reminds me, that's the outhouse if anyone's interested in whining to the viewers."

"Ahhh, well that kinda sucks. And here I was thinking they'd love you for 'protecting' them by exploding anyone against you." Spencer laughed wryly when suddenly Keres let out a bloodcurdling scream. "—god, what's the MATTER with he—"

"LOOK!" The girl shrieked, pointing angrily at the cabins they were supposed to stay in. Or really, trailers. If they could even be called that, because one was so worn-down it lacked an entire side, the rooms just visible to the entire left half of the camp. Blankets were billowing in the wind. There was graffiti all over the second trailer and it was so dirty it was more brown than white.

Myna giggled, enjoying Keres' pain the way Keres enjoyed the pain of others. "Now _this _will be a lot of fun, won't it you guys? WELCOME TO CAMP WAWANAKWA!"

The stunned silence from the campers was a reply in itself.

X

Hope it's not too confusing. If y'got this far, go ahead and review, and let us know which character you think should be eliminated first! xD

-Myna and Senom


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sayble was the one to break the silence.

"Um, what the hell? Is this even _legal_?"

"Mostly." Senom told her, shrugging with her awesome kimono.

"_Mostly?"_ Ceris echoed. "Oh gods above, I knew it, we're all screwed..."

"JUMPING JELLYFISH, you're in the trailer without a side. CAREBEAR CLAN, you're in the trailer without a good paint job." Myna announced.

Keres looked at Nolan and snickered. "Haha, have fun waking up to birds in your room!"

Lilac gave Keres the finger. "Yeah, well, have fun with the termites."

Senom grinned. "Oh yeah, the termites! Don't worry, Carebear Clan, you'll have a wall side missing soon too."

Ceris groaned. "Kill me now."

"Ooooh can I? Can I? Kerrreeebeaaaar can I have some more?" Xan leapt onto Keres's back. "S'more candy please?"

Keres threw him off. "Who turned you back on? And I don't have it, THEY confiscated it!" She screamed, pointing at the authors. Myna started whistling.

"Alrighty, everyone!" Senom yelled through the microphone, causing almost all of the campers to nearly go deaf (Myna and Senom, luckily, had thought to bring earmuffs wherever they went with a megaphone.) "You guys should get settled and get some swimsuits on. We'll meet you guys at the cliff in fifteen minutes."

"I thought we had an hour!" Ceris raised an eyebrow.

"Screw it, we love speeding things up around here, so make it ten minutes. Have fun!" Senom whistled for a random helicopter and the authors flew off while hanging onto a rope ladder.

"A little overdramatic, aren't they?" Sayble commented after a moment.

"SWIMSUITS? We're gonna go SWIMMING?" Spencer and Nolan demanded with identical looks of horror.

Keres groaned. "Did I even BRING a swimsuit...?" she asked herself, rifling through her bag. She looked up. "Hey wait a minute, if the trailers are co-ed, where do I CHANGE?"

She looked up, and immediately everyone ran for the outhouse.

"Oh, come ON!"

Ceris rolled her eyes. "I think some of us are forgetting what we can do, Kerebear." Her blood ran in tight black threads, in and out of her 'skin', and morphed into a pretty good fanservice outfit that would cause several nosebleeds in the near future.

"Problem solved. Shadow blood can morph our forms a bit, remember? It's not just for the weapon parts, y'know." With a smirk, Ceris made her way towards the cliff.

Keres' eyes widened when she remembered. She then did the same thing, giving herself a bikini of sorts, showing off her thin frame. She then raced on off after Ceris. Nolan sighed and did the same, just giving himself a full wetsuit. He was terrified of what might happen if he got wet.

X

A couple minutes later, everyone was on top of the cliff on the other side of Camp Wawanakwa. They were so high up Keres could barely even see the waves on the water below, besides just a smattering of blue past the 1000-foot drop.

Myna suddenly teleported into the area. "Hello, campers!"

"AHHHH!"

"Alrighty, everyone!" Senom suddenly fell behind Myna from the helicopter.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Shaddap already." Senom muttered crossly. "Anyway, it's time for your first challenge! This will determine whether you stay on the show or leave, and remember—whoever wins this show gets the big million~!"

Myna beamed. "Your first challenge is to dive off the cliff and into the water safely. Now, there are a few other fine points, of course. Can't have it being too easy, can we?" She grinned and pointed down, and everyone who was brave enough crept up next to her and looked over the edge as well. At the bottom was a small, almost minuscule, netted-off area. The campers could barely even _see_it, let alone manage to dive into that. Suddenly they noticed there were shark fins in the water surrounding the ring...

"You'll have to dive into THERE. Miss the ring and get eaten by sharks. That's another way we get rid of campers." Myna said. She looked up. "Now, before we begin, any questions?"

"Is this even legal?" Malcolm demanded.

"Nope~!" Senom giggled cheerily. Razi's spirit was getting in the air and contaminating the authors, it seemed.

"NOW GET STARTED ON THE BLOW OF THE WHISTLE!" A whistle sounded and both teams immediately started arguing amongst themselves as to who would go first.

"All right, all in favor of persuading the other team to go first and then pushing Keres in?" Ceris asked. "C'mon, anyone?"

Mal, who was also on Ceris' team, shrugged. "I dunno, but I'M not going first."

"What, you afraid, island-boy?" Keres jeered before getting punched in the face by an angry Malcolm.

And then, suddenly—

"!" A blur of aquamarine hair whizzed past everyone and, before they knew it, Xan had jumped off the cliff.

"... we didn't give him the bubblewrap suit, did we?" Senom asked Myna. "Hell, we didn't give ANY of the On Metal Wings chars bubblewrap... that's a problem..."

"Something tells me bubblewrap won't help him." Myna muttered, looking over the edge. "XAN! REPORT!"

"Oh _crud..."_ Nolan said quietly, going a little pale. There was a long pause as everyone waited for Xan to come up. But there was no reply except the water's surface surging with electricity.

"Screw it. C'mon, Keres, SUICIDE!" Ceris ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going after him." Nolan muttered, holding Ceris and Keres back from potentially killing each other. He then took a running and went spiraling over the cliff in a rather elegant fash—

"Wait a minute. I have WINGS." He realized (while falling through midair), and was about to just fly down when Myna snapped her fingers.

"Circuits aren't working, sweetie~" she giggled, still on top of the cliff. Spencer smacked his hand to his forehead.

"That Nolan guy is DEAD..."

"You're the electro, then, why don't YOU do something about it?" Sayble muttered crossly. "AYNA. Your man's being difficult again..."

Ayna got an evil glint in her eye and grabbed a random branch off the ground. "_**Spenceeeyyyy..."**_

"Ack!" _Something tells me just because it's not a frying pan in her hand doesn't mean she won't kill me... _"Fine! Fine! I'm going!" Spencer groaned and took off after Nolan. Getting in the way of Ayna when she was mad could very well leave you in an E.R, after all...

Nolan, meanwhile, was still falling. "Geez, this really IS a high cliff—GACK!" He fell into the water finally, going under the waves. He resurfaced for air (despite the fact that he might not have even needed to, being a robot and all) and looked around. "Oh thank god, I got in the net." Nol mused.

Xan resurfaced next to him five seconds later, his hand still slapped over a "Electricity Conduit Release" button on his shoulder. "Hi Nolan! I got rid of all the sharks for you!"

Nolan grinned and high-fived Xan. "Good going, kid."

Meanwhile, Myna peeked over the edge and noticed all the sharks were missing. "Hmmm. That simply will not do..." she said and with a snap of her fingers, a giant Kracken had appeared in the water. It rose from the depths and let out a sickening _roar._

Spencer fell in and then resurfaced, surprisingly well. He started treading water and then looked up disbelievingly at the giant sea monster. "There's _no w_ay that's just a shark..."

Meanwhile, back up on the cliff…

"... Suicide indeed." Ceris muttered before jumping down and landing squarely on the Kracken's head. Senom pressed a random red button and suddenly had a Playstation 2 controller. She then proceeded to control the Kracken.

"Eat the robotttssss..." She hissed. Sayble rolled her eyes and grabbed the controller.

"As Malcom said, is this even legal!"

Back in the water…

Nolan swore and jumped up, trying to get some lift with his wings. It actually worked this time and he swerved into the air, knives coming out of the spaces between his fingers. (He did enjoy this rather Wolverine-like trait of his.) He then went forward to attack the Kracken.

Spencer sent a blast of electricity at the monster. "MYNA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

On top of the cliff, Myna only cackled maniacally, as if she was Razi, who had disappeared for some reason. Whatever she was up to now, it could not be good.

"Can we walk down?" Keres demanded, actually sounding scared instead of angry for once.

Senom responded by kicking Keres down. "HAVE FUN! Sayble, Ayna, your turn."

Sayble gave her author the finger and leapt off. Ayna hid her branch behind her back and walked up to the authors.

"Is there any way I can... say, _persuade_ you two to let me stay up here where it's safe?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Myna raised an eyebrow at Ayna. "Fat chance, sweetie. Go join your husband down there~" she smirked and then promptly shoved Ayna off as well.

"SCREW YOU ..." could be heard as the angel girl descended. Senom tapped her lip Razi style.

"Wasn't there a second part to this challenge or something...?" She pulled out the instruction manual. "Wait, nevermind, guess that didn't happen... Ah well, my mind's messed up." She shrugged. "We should really start planning the next one, huh?"

"I believe the second part was to build a hot tub with boxes of parts lying on the beach." Myna said right when Malcolm jumped Senom, snatched the Kracken-remote and crushed it into the ground. Far below, the Kracken let out a dying howl as it shut down and collapsed into the waves, sending a tsunami hurtling towards the beach.

"Good. Now it's safe." Malcolm sighed. "What's with all the robots on this island?" And with that, he took off, jumping into the water.

Senom glanced around the cliff. "All right, seriously, where's Razi? Wait, if one person doesn't jump..." She smirked at Myna.

"HEY EVERYONE! AS PART OF YOUR TEAM IS NOT HERE, THE JELLYFISH ARE DOWN BY ONE POINT! EVERYONE ON THE CAREBEAR CLAN HAS JUMPED, SO THEY WIN THIS PART OF THE CHALLENGE!"

Down in the water, everyone protested in anger.

"Bull!" Sayble called.

"Li didn't go either!" Xan reported.

"Crap, that's right..." Ceris muttered.

"Therefore, as those two campers are missing—" (Which was true, as both Lilac and Razi were nowhere to be seen) "—the Carebear Clan wins!"

X

Razi, meanwhile, had her own agenda.

"Let's see how this works~" she mused to herself, thick black bangs falling over her eyes, as she worked on creating some kind of... machine. She was making it out of a box of parts that was supposed to be the Carebear Clan's jacuzzi. Because, you see, she did not want the Jumping Jellyfish to lose, as she knew she would be the first one eliminated if that happened. So Razi did the only thing possible: transform the Carebear Clan's machine parts for the jacuzzi into an evil killer robot.

The robot folded up once she was done, making it compact enough to fit back inside the box. And with that, Razailia Groderne smirked, shut the lid, and took a little remote control that had a number on the screen. _5:00. 4:59...  
_

X

Elizali, meanwhile, was busy with a plot of her own. Apparently Razi wasn't the only one with a hidden agenda.

"So if I take out this one now... then I can collapse the other two in a fell swoop." Li clapped. "One heartbroken angel, one shattered princess..."

She clapped. "And one doomed, doomed electrokinetic. I do believe all I need is a little help..."

X

"I'm sorry~ I had trouble with my swimsuit." Razi explained, coming back up to the cliff a few minutes later. Myna gave her a disbelieving look, and Razi peeked over the edge. "Are we still jumping~?"

"No. Your team already lost this part of the challenge. Say, where IS Lilac?"

There was a long pause, and nobody answered, just moseying about on top of the cliff. But finally, five minutes later, the Crystal Keeper finally got to the cliff, clad in nosebleed worthy fanservice apparel. "Sorry! Got held up by some bears..."

Senom glanced at Myna disbelievingly. "Are there still bears here?"

A loud RAWR confirmed Lilac's false alibi.

"Well, in any case, the Jellyfish have lost. Razi, Lilac, I hope you two are ready to try and convince your team that someone else should be voted off..." Senom grinned.

Razi exchanged a glance with Li. "Well I don't know about Elizali-dear, but I think they will _much _appreciate my contribution to the team." And with that she walked back down the huge cliff, her steps light as air.

Myna raised an eyebrow. "Oh my… why does that one sentence bother me so much?"

X

Meanwhile, the others were just getting back to the beach. Spencer walked up to the crate. "We're supposed to build a jacuzzi, eh? That can't be too hard..." he said and opened up the box of parts for the Jumping Jellyfish. He, Ayna, Lilac, Nolan and Razi would have to build a jacuzzi out of the messy parts alone.

Meanwhile Ceris, who was on the Carebear Clan stepped up to her own box. "Well, we'll see who can do it bette—WHAT THE HE—"

The box morphed into a giant roaring robo thing, reaching down to attack Ceris. "Okay, COME ON, how many robotic monsters ARE there in this friggin' island!"

"ANOTHER MONSTER?" Malcolm demanded furiously, grabbing a huge rock off the beach and hurling it at the things head. "Who did this?"

"I want my Prozac back!" Keres screamed furiously.

"Weeeee didn't make this, did we..." Senom muttered as her and Myna got back down to the beach, both more than slightly confused.

X

As the Carebear Clan battled Razi's giant robot, Li smirked and dragged Razi out of the way. "I need to ask a favor of you..."

Razi looked up. "And what would that be, dearie~?" She asked as screams and panicked yelling could be heard on the other side of the beach. She seemed very pleased with herself.

"I know what you can do with those codes of yours... and Spencer's. I have it on good authority that Ayngel and Sayble are very... very close to him. So if he were to be eliminated..." She smirked. "Well, let's just say that we'll have potentially knocked out three tenths of the competition in no time. All you need to do is find a way to get Spencer kicked off."

"Hmmm..." Razi tapped her lip in deliberation, remembering a few incidents at the Company—

the place where she and Spencer worked—several years ago. Both of them were coded, which meant long barcodes ran down both of their forearms, like tattoos, but more like scars. But the thing about codes, was that one of their many functions allowed one person with codes to mind-control another. It was a complicated process, and Razi was the only person in the Company who had the equipment and the expertise to do it. She'd done it to Spencer once before. It had not ended well.

Still, she grinned, liking the plan. "Just one problem though dearie~ both Spencer and Ayna are on our team."

"Better for us. As soon as we lose this challenge, we can both vote them off ourselves along with everyone else." She knew very well that after that mess on the cliff, the Jumping Jellyfish were going to lose this challenge. But she also knew how to make sure her and Razi weren't the first eliminated. Li pounded a fist into her other open hand. "So, what d'you think? We take out near half of the team and deal with that Nolan guy later? If so, we'll have taken out all of the Jellyfish besides ourselves. And..." She leaned in towards Razi. "If you help me, I'll make sure we both make it to the top three. From there, it's anyone's game to get that million..."

Razi tilted her head to the side. She looked down at her codes, and then over across the beach at Spencer, who was running a water hose up to the half-built jacuzzi. Then she grinned.

"Oh Lilac-dear... it's a deal."

"An alliance it'll be, then. Glad to be doing business with ya." Li smirked. _And from here, no matter who wins, as long as I make it to the top two, I can do what I do best—steal the prize no matter what._

X

"Okay, we really didn't make that thing." Senom concluded over across the beach. "So what now? Disqualify the Jellyfish since it's obvious someone here's sabotaging the other team, or let them tie with the Carebear Clan?"

"Do what everyone else does, flip a coin!" Sayble called, busy using her B.A. shadow chick taekwondo on the robot. Senom was instantly jealous.

Myna flipped a coin. "Oh wait, I never decided who was heads and who was tails!" Everyone promptly facepalmed.

Razi, meanwhile, wandered over to Nolan. She looked over as Ayna and Spencer were talking, trying to get the jacuzzi to stay up. "Hmph~ they better not be lovebirds the whole challenge, it'll ruin our team." She tsked, giving him a sideways glance.

Nol shrugged. "I dunno. I just hope it doesn't turn into one of those weird annoying romances. I did NOT sign up here to be on reality TV." He said, and then frowned, "Well I mean, this _is_reality TV, but you get what I'm saying..."

Razi shook her head. "They'll only damage _our_ team, dearie. Don't see what I'm saying~?"

There was a long silence.

X

Meanwhile, Keres and Malcolm were fighting over how to set up the jacuzzi.

"Dude, I'm TELLING you, you have to put the plastic sheet in before you can fill it up! It's not a thing to cover the jacuzzi, it's to cover the wood so that water doesn't leak! Are you a moron?" Malcolm demanded as Keres tried to take the plastic sheet from him. Suddenly it tore in half. "Oh, come ON..."

Li, meanwhile, was just nonchalantly working on the jacuzzi of the other team, a random stapler in one hand to help keep the plastic sheet attatched to the wood.

"Um, shouldn't we be using glue?" Ayna asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No, you're supposed to use a screwdriver gun thing!" Xan called from the Carebear Clan, running around with a screwdriver gun thing. He wasn't paying attention to Keres and Malcolm fighting. Ceris facepalmed.

"Keres, where'd he get that..."

Keres wandered over to Ceris with half of a plastic sheet. "Do I look like I CARE? Where can I find another one of these?"

"Um, your Xan friend might glue himself to something, perhaps we should take that from him..." Malcolm began, but upon realizing no one care enough to even listen, went after Xan himself. "AY! You!"

X

Nolan gave Razi a strange look. "Errr... I mean, well, I guess it'll become kind of annoying."

"No, no no no dearie." She looked him in the eye. "These are _co-op _trailers, remember~?"

Suddenly Nolans eyes widened.

"Aww god! Are you saying these people are gonna be making noise all night or something? Like..." As a cyborg, he was not completely familiar with the love processes of humans, but he could guess. "Ohhhhh no..."

Razi just nodded, looking annoyed herself, although she wasn't at all. In fact, she was quite pleased with herself. "Yes. They're so into each other, it's so very frustrating~! They're like an obnoxious couple. And you know what they do at night, you can hear them all over the Company..." Technically, she was lying. Spencer and Ayna were nothing like that, and for the most part Ayna just hit him with her frying pan whenever he was an idiot. But Razi liked making up stories, and this was definitely a fun one.

"God, that's so GROSS..." Nolan groaned. Spencer looked up from trying to screw in a few boards.

"'Scuse me? You have something to say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, having overheard most of that conversation.

Li smirked from her position. "Oh, come on, Inoue, are you really going to let someone believe that about you?" _Go for it, Razi, just a little push..._

Spencer stood up. "I didn't think this was a _high school_. The heck's she telling you, Nolan?" he snapped.

Nolan, for once, actually stood his ground. He believed Razi's story, even though it was gross enough that he didn't want to. "Aww, nothing. Just please don't moan too loud at night, I'M actually trying to win this challenge, and I'll need my sleep." He shot back. He'd never really liked Spencer anyway. What was up with him? What with all the creepy electrokinesis and how he could mess with Nol's circuits and—

Razi had to work hard to force back a grin. This was working perfectly. She'd only needed to control Nolan a little bit, and that was just because he was a cyborg. Surprisingly, she had to control Spencer even less, because he snapped almost instantly.

"Are you CRAZY? What, did you think me and Ayna just came here so that we could—you're insane! That woman's feeding you a bunch of crap!" Spencer yelled.

Nolans hands went to fists. "SHE'S messing with me? She's actually helped the team! All you've done was threaten to control me, Ceris and Xan!" (To be frank, Nolan didn't care enough about Keres to mention her.) "What about that?"

"How did RAZI help the team, she didn't even jump off the cliff!" And electricity went through the air...

Li shot Razi a thumbs up. _My turn._

"Nolan, why're you taking this crap from him? I thought you were... I dunno, _not-stupid _enough to take this kind of talk..." She declared, a sly tint of a smile in her eyes.

Nolan looked at Lilac, and then back at Spencer, barely dodging a small burst of electricity. "She's right! You're only gonna make our team lose, Spencer!"

"Oh really? I would've thought the morons and gullible people like _you _would be first to go." Spencer hissed, coming up to Nolan. "And I don't need to vote you off to make you '_go._'" He threatened, and a large burst of electricity was suddenly rushing at Nolan. Nol dodged and then sent a kick at Spencer, knives coming out of his hands again.

"Gullible? I've seen more than most people would see in a LIFETIME, and you think I'm GULLIBLE?"

Razi tapped Lilac on the shoulder. "They're set." She whispered. "Now let's not be around when the authors come back to see this, mhmm~?"

Lilac nodded. The plan was in motion. And as Spencer and Nolan got themselves into a nasty fight right on the beach, Li and Razi were nowhere to be seen.

X

A few hours later, the campground was buzzing with activity. After the fight between Spencer and Nolan at the beach, _no one_had finished their jacuzzi, but because the Carebear Clan had at least attempted to make one (despite it almost trying to destroy them first, in killer-robot form), they won, and the Jumping Jellyfish found themselves at the campfire.

Spencer was still seething. He'd won the fight, but Nolan had come out pretty well despite that. _I'm gonna kill Razi... and Nol... they BOTH need to go 'fore they spread any more rumors, or really, spread any more of this BULL... _he thought.  
_  
_Nolan was on the other side of the campground, drumming his fingers on his knees. He wanted this to be over, _soon_. He couldn't stand waiting around, worried that he'd be eliminated because of the fight-_not like that Spencer Inoue guy didn't start it. _He thought angrily.

Razi was in the back, trying not to start giggling again. She'd had no idea this would work so well.

Lilac smirked over at Razi. _This was too easy. At this rate, I can just play the thief and steal victory.. just as long as I make the right alliances and the right enemies..._

Ayna was sitting next to Spencer, arms crossed and almost breathing fire. _That moron's gonna pay for messing with my Inoue..._

As everyone seethed with anger and pent-up frustration, Senom and Myna walked into the area. "Well, Jumping Jellyfish! There's some hatred bubbling in the air tonight... One of you will leave this island, never to return. Shall we begin?" She handed a fake papyrus scroll (courtesy of Wal-Mart yet again) to Myna.

"Alright!" Myna got out a plate of marshmallows. "Here's how this works. You get a marshmallow, you're safe. You don't get a marshmallow, you walk the dock of shame. There're only four, so one of you is screwed. Kapeesh?"

"Whatever." Nolan mumbled. Myna shot a glare at him. She then tossed one marshmallow to Lilac, and one to Ayna.

"You two are safe. The remaining three are in the bottom three—WHY ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS IN THE BOTTOM THREE?" she demanded all of a sudden. Spencer gave her a deadpan look.

"'Cause you're a horrible author?"

"Watch yourself, YOU'RE in the bottom _two_." Myna snapped, tossing a marshmallow at Razi. She looked between Nolan and Spencer. "And nowwww, for the ultimate loser of episode one..."

"Nolan, Spencer. You two're stuck in hot water indeed." (A/N: No jacuzzi pun intended.) "Falling for few spread rumors and trading blows, you didn't even make a decent jacuzzi. But only one of you shall board the Boat of Losers tonight."

Li smirked over at Razi and Ayna crossed her arms expectantly.

"The final marshmallow goes to... NOLAN!"

Li secretly did a happy dance in her mind.

Spencer jumped upright. "Are you serious, I'm done on the FIRST CHALLENGE?" He demanded, sparks crackling at his fingers. Nolan just took his marshmallow, eying it quizzically, before eating it like everyone else seemed to be doing. He fought back a smirk. _I'm staying and that crazy electro isn't..._

Spencer glared daggers at Myna. "You did this!"

"Well, evidently." She said quite bluntly, not understanding what he was getting at. Spencer almost punched her in the face.

"We'll allow you a moment in the confessional before you make your departure. All negative feelings towards your teammates, hopes for someone to win, hopes for someone to lose, and positive feelings towards us hosts should be unleashed in there." Senom told him in a monotone. Spencer stared.

"_Positive_ feelings? WHAT POSITIVE FEELINGS?"

_confessional_

Spencer flicked off the camera. "**** you, Nolan. And when you get back to the Company Raz, you'd better believe your entire department'll be a mess... me and Chance'll see to that. And seriously Nolan, I meant that. **** YO—" Following this was a bunch of static.

_end confessional_

"Got your stuff."Myna said, tossing a luggage at Spencer.

"Have fun!" Senom called cheerily, escorting Spencer to the Dock of Shame.

Li turned to Razi. "All in all, this part was a success. Now to await Ayngel's mood swings..."

_Confessional_

"I can't believe this! Whoever voted off Spencer will pay..." Ayna's eyes lit up. "Ohhhh yes, they'll _pay_..."

_end confessional_

Nolan inched away from Ayna. "Well, at least we could use the extra bed..." he added, trying not to show how happy he was that the electro was off.

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Didn't everyone?" he asked as Razi wandered over.

"Watch yourself." Ayna whispered, getting up and making her way back to the cabin to avoid both the mad scientist AND Nolan. The rest of the campers went to sleep soundly that night, worried about tomorrow, and worried about who would finally win anyway, but soundly because… because… well, they were so damn tired, alright?

And then a possum got into the Jumping Jellyfishes cabin and living hell ensued.

X

Hey guys! Myna again. Sorry this chapter took awhile, but if you got this far, leave a review please. :) Seeing comments is nice. Hope you liked this chapter! -Myna and Senom


End file.
